1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine output control method and particularly to the improvement of the starting performance of a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of system, various systems have been proposed which, in order to raise the starting performance of a vehicle when an engine rotational speed is in the vicinity of an idle rotational speed, for example, perform correction that increases a target fuel injection amount in accordance with the extent of a drop of the actual engine rotational speed with respect to a target rotational speed when the vehicle starts moving and suppress a drop of the engine rotational speed at the time when the vehicle starts moving to prevent the occurrence of an engine stall as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2004-270547.
However, correction of the target fuel injection amount in the aforementioned conventional systems has been limited to when the engine rotational speed is in the idle rotational speed region or at best when the engine rotational speed is in the vicinity of the idle rotational speed region.
As for this, when the applied range of that control is carelessly widened as far as a normal traveling region outside of the idle rotation region, the change in the engine rotational speed with respect to a through fuel injection amount during normal traveling becomes acute, conversely a phenomenon called a shock surge that causes fluctuation of the rotational speed when the vehicle starts moving occurs, and a problem arises in that this leads to a deterioration in the driving feeling.
Incidentally, in the actuality of vehicle operation, there are also instances where starting is performed at an engine rotational speed that exceeds the idle rotation region, and in these instances also, ensuring smooth starting without affecting traveling characteristics during normal travel is desired.